Rainbow Colored Love
by Karii Aoi
Summary: sorry for the title.this is the real title of this fanfic.not POWER OF LOVE.sorry.mikan enters alice academy,there,she met natsume,that stole her first kiss,before she enters the academy.what will happen to them?will love takes over?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun shines brightly,and the birds are singing,the sakura tree has already bloomed.a young auburn haired girl about the age of 14...her hair reaches to her waist.she is a rich girl and a pop idol in japan.she lives in her mansion with her father.

her long brown hair was lightly blown by the wind..

"_why am I different_?"the brunette girl thought

suddenly a women calls her..

"mistress mikan,you're father was on the phone,he wants to talk to you.."the women said..

"ok,i'm going"mikan said in a sad tone

**phone call..**

"hello?father?"

"ohh..mikan my lovely daughter,how are you?"her father says in a cheerful tone

"i'm ok father...now..what do you want?can you tell me straight now?"in a sad tone

"ok ok"her father said

"you're going to transfer to a school,a school that is different"her father said

"so,father,you're transfering me to a different school,for a different girl like me?"

"yes"

"when?when will I have to transfer?"

"tomorrow morning"

"ok,I have to fix my things,bye father"in a sad tone

"bye"

**end of call...**

"_I knew this day will come..."_she thought

she doesn't want to be in that school,but she have no other choice,but to enter that stupid school..that stupid school will change her life...

"I have to fix my things by now,I have to leave tommorow..."she says in a sad tone

**fast forward...**

"uhmm,it's morning already..I have to see those beautiful places,before I go"

she take her breakfast,take a bath,brush her teeth,and so on..

"I'll go first in the park"she says in a cheerful tone

suddenly while walking,a fan see's her and shouted her name...

"IT'S MIKAN!!THE POP PRINCESS!!!"a fan shouted..

the fans rushed towards mikan

"ohh my,this is bad"she said in a worried tone

she run fast and go right and left to lost her fans..and then she succeed(A/N:ahahahaha,she succeed to run from her fans!)

"(sigh)I thought I have no fans"(A/N:oh yeah!a pop princess that doesn't have fans?!it's impossible,how stupid..sorry))

**suddenly..**

"it's hard to run fast as you can,right?"a ravened haired boy with a crimson eyes says with a smirk on his face

"oh yeah,it's hard to run as fast as I can.."she replied

"by the way,why are you here?stupid little girl.."

"i'm not stupid you idiot!"she replied in a mad tone

"don't get mad,strawberry.."he says with a smirk on his face..

"strawberry??!YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!!"she says with a angry face

"alright already,where are you going now?your fans hunts you.."he says

"uhm..maybe i'm going to a place that is quite and has no perv.."she interrupted talking..suddenly,she kissed in the lips by the raven haired boy..

her eyes widend and her heart beats faster and faster,she move her hands to push him but it's to difficult for her to do it,because her body is not moving..

it is a 30 second kiss that felt her blush a little...and after that 30 seconds,the kiss broked

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!she says angrily

"I do that because I wanted to do it,you're to LOUD..alright?"he says with a smirk on his good looking face

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!YOU PERVERT!!"she cried angrily

"now,you're mine.."he says

"NO! I'M NOT YOURS!!I DON'T BELONG TO SOMEBODY!!

"I have a claim on you,your my girlfriend now"he says with a smirk

"NO I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!"she cried

"you're mine now,and nobody can change it,even you!understand that?"he says

suddenly...

"oh my! I have to leave now"she cried

"you're leaving?"he ask

"yes I'am,can't you see it?you jerk!"she says

"alright,hope to see you again,and if that day comes I will kiss you again,"he says with a devilish smile

"hmmp!don't you ever do it again,PERVERT!!!!!"she run fast as she can to arrive fast in their mansion

atlast she arrived in their mansion and his father arrived too(her house is quite near in their house)

**Mansion**

"hi father"she says cheerfully while seeing his father

"hello my daughter,how's your day?"her father says

"my day is fine father,except to one.."she says

"what one?"he ask

"ohh,don't mind it father,it's just about a boy that is so pervert,that's all"she says cheerfully

"ok,alright..you're leaving tommorow morning"he says

"yes father,tommorrow i'm leaving"she says sadly

"I'm sorry my daughter,I know that,you don't want to go to that school,but it is for your own good"her father explained

"it's ok father,I understand"she says while smiling(the fake one)

"oh father!I have to sleep now,i'm leaving early tomorrow,so goodnight"she says

"ok,mikan,goodnight too"he says

mikan go to her room to sleep but before she sleeps she's thinking of something...

**Mikan's Room**

"hmm..my alice,do I have to use it?"she says as she fall asleep

morning came so fast,and she has to leave.she take a bath,be ready,eat breakfast,and brush her teeth..

"where's father?"she ask to her maid

"mistress,your father already leave"her maid said

"ohh,ok mira,thanks"she says with a smile on her face(A/N:yeah she has her own maid,she's wealthy)

"mistress,are you ready to go?"mira says

"yes.i'm ready"mikan says

she goes to the car and the driver drove fast..

"atlast i'm in the stupid academy"she says

--**end of chapter**--


	2. Chapter 2

**Pls enjoy reading!thanks for the reviews!!**

**love you all!!**

**Power of love**

**Chapter 2**

"_atlast i'm in this stupid academy_"she says in her mind

suddenly the gate opened and a tall and good looking teacher was walking towards her with a smile on his face

"hi,you're mikan sakura,right?"the teacher asked

"yes i'am,i'm mikan sakura"she says with a smile on her face

"I'm narumi,I'm one of the teacher here in this academy"he says

"glad to meet you narumi-sensei"she says cheerfully

"alright,glad to meet you too,now you're going to meet the headmaster's of this academy,to know you're star class.."he says while walking to the office of the headminister

"ok,narumi-sensei"she says while following him

after walking in a minute..

"ok,we're here now"he says happily

"thank you,narumi-sensei"she says

"it's my job,hehe"he says with a smile

**in the headmaster's office**..

"you're mikan sakura"the headmaster says

"yes,i'am"she says

"i'm persona the headmaster"persona says(persona is the headmaster?!)

"now we're gonna test you're alice to know what is your star class"

"ok,what i'm gonna do?"she replied

"you're going to the northern forrest,and if you come back here safely,you pass"

"ok,i will do it"she says worriedly

"ok now,were going"narumi said

"were here now"he said

"ok,thank you"she said

when she is in front of the forest,some student saw her,so they are folowing her inside the forest

**Northern Forest**

"what will i'm going to do now?keep walking and walking until my foot aches??!this is annoying!"she says while she is getting to lost her patience

In the other hand,a raven haired boy was sitting under the tree in the northern forest while reading his latest manga..

"there is nothing here.."she thought

the raven haired boy heard it,so he stood up and look who's with him..and when he walk ahead he saw an auburn girl standing infront of him..he know that is the girl he kissed before he entred the academy,he walk towards her and...

"you!!you are the PERVERTED JERK who.."she interrupted again in talking,she felt something warm in her lips,and she saw the boy,kissing her.the same boy who kissed her is the one that kissed her in the park before she goes in the academy.

her heart beats faster again in the second time,but now the kiss became deeper.she can't move again..after 20 seconds of kissing her,he broke the kiss..

"YOU AGAIN!!AND YOU DID IT AGAIN!!YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!!"she says with anger

"don't you remeber what i said to you??"he says with a devilish smile

**flash back...**

_"you're mine now,and nobody can change it,even you!understand that?"he says _

_suddenly..._

_"oh my! I have to leave now"she cried_

_"you're leaving?"he ask_

_"yes I'am,can't you see it?you jerk!"she says_

_"alright,hope to see you again,and if that day comes I will kiss you again..my girlfriend"he says with a devilish smile_

**end of flash back**..

"you!!..."she said angrily

"so,i did it,you're my girlfriend so I can do whatever I want to do with you"he says with a devilish smirk

"no i'm not your girlfriend!!"she says angrily

"you're mine,and that's final!"he said

**suddenly**

"no!!"she shouted

"why are you shouting like that?big mouthed little girl"he said

"I forgot i'm having my test right now so,I have to go now"she cried

"ok,you're leaving again,you have an alice also.."he said

"yes,i'am"she said

"ahh,alright,you're in your test right now so,i have to go,bye sweet thing"he says while walking way with a devilish smile(ohh yes!natsume,smiling??)

"that perverted jerk,hmmp!!"she says to her mind

**meanwhile**

the students heared everything that they talking about..

"the **girlfriend **that natsume were talking to is the japan's pop princess!!a boy cried

"ohh my natsume have a girl?!no!!!"a girl cried

**back to mikan**

"what will I do now?"she cried while thinking

suddenly a boy arrived with his wind alice..

"so you're the student that i have to test"the boy said

"yes"she said

the boy starts to blow a sharp wind to her,and mikan have to use her alice..

"guess this is the right time to use my alice"she cried

she lend her two hands and suddenly a huge ice storm came out of her hand(is that right?)

the boy was shocked to what he sees..

"this girl has an ice alice,and it is so powerful"the boy cried

suddenly the headmaster came out of nowhere..

"very good,miss sakura,you have passed the test and we already know what is your star class,and you have two alice the copying alice and nullification alice"the headmaster said

**meanwhile**

natsume was watching her to her test

"so,that's your alice,sweet thing"he says with a smirk

suddenly in the headmaster's office..

"miss sakura,your star class is a special star.please keep it up,so your star class will not get low,ok??"the headmaster said

"ok,headmaster,i'll do what you said"she said smiling

"mr.narumi,take her to her room,and give her instructions"the headmaster said

"ok,i'll show you the way to your room"he said while smiling

they were walking thru the corridor while,mikan has bumped to something or someone.

"itai,ohh I'm sorry"she said while she stood up

"ohh,sweet thing,it's ok,just for you"he says while smiling devilish

"you again!"she cried

"yes it's me again,my sweet thing"he said while smirking

"ohh yeah,i'm going,so bye!"she said

she was going to walk while someone grab her hand.

"wait,are you going again,without saying something?"he says

"so,what will i say?there's nothing i can say to you.ok?"she explaines

"are you sure?"he says

"yes,I'am sure of that"she cried

"uhmm..I think you gotta say..you **love** me,right??"he says in a teasing tone

"get lost!dream on!you freak!"she cried while running to her room

"ohh,your a hard to get type huh?this will be interesting"he said will looking at the way that mikan has run to

**--End of chapter—**

**pls tell me it's good or bad,hehe**

**review pls!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**love you all!!**

**enjoy reading**

**pls review after you read,tell me if it is bad or nice.hehe**

**I don't own gakuen alice,but i own this story P**

**Power of Love**

**Chapter 3**

_"that stupid perverted idiot!!I'm gonna kill him!!"_she thought as she stomped her feet towards her room

**suddenly...**

"mikan,this will be your room.and tomorrow you're going to your class to meet your classmates.so,i'm going,bye,just call me if you have a problem,ok??"he said with a smile while walking away

"ok,narumi-sensei,thank you"she said while smiling back

narumi was gone in the dark corridor..

**mikan's room**

"this room is not bad"she said while looking in her room(A/N:of course!she has her own wide and beautiful room!she is a pop princess!)

"so this is the uniform of a middle school in this academy.."she says while looking to her uniform

"ok i have to sleep now"

she had sleep comfortable to her bed...

**morning came..**

"hmm,it is 5:00 in the morning,i have to be prepared"she says while rubbing her eyes

she look outside her window to see the ground,she saw someone sitting on a sakura tree,a raven haired boy,reading his manga.

"ohh,that perverted idiot!"she cried

and then she have to prepare for her class..

"ok!i'm done!"she says happily

she walk in the corridor..

"so dark in here"she says while walking

suddenly a a boy cast a flame infront of her..

"is it dark anymore?sweet thing?"natsume said while smirking

"ohh,yeah!what are you doing here?"she cried

"i'm giving light to my dearest girl,you know?"he says

"ohh,really?how is it?"she says angrily

"i don't know to her,i'll try to ask her,just a minute"he says while walking closely to mikan

"so,how's the light?"he says with a smirk

"so it's me,you're talking to?"she says

"it's you,isn't it obvious?he said in an teasing tone

"it's not"she says while walking away

"see you later,polka"he says smirking

"you!!perverted idiot!!"she says angrily

"just say whatever you want to say,my sweet thing and that won't change"he said

"yeah,right,whatever you say,dream on!!"she says while walking away

**in the school ground...**

"so this is the school ground"she says while looking around

**suddenly**

a boy with a blond hair with a ocean blue eyes came..

"hi there"he says

"ohh,hello"she says while smiling

"i'm ruka,ruka nogi.you're mikan right.japan's pop princess"he says while giving his hand to mikan(_ruka is blushing_)

"yes,i'm mikan,nice to meet you ruka"she says while giving her hand to ruka and she gave him a smile.this made ruka blush madly

**--end of chapter—**

**hope you like it!hehehehe**

**pls.REVIEW hehehe**

**have a nice day**


End file.
